The Good and the Bad
by Zaikia
Summary: Shell's bijuu was accidentally released from her anger and she killed all the Akatsuki members, except for Tobi. Now a few weeks later, Shell is kidnapped by Tobi so he can have his revenge. A TobixShell oneshot. Takes place a couple weeks after Chapter 9 of 'I'M IN NARUTO'.


**The Good and the Bad**

Summary: Shell's bijuu was accidentally released from her anger and she killed all the Akatsuki members, except for Tobi. Now a few weeks later, Shell is kidnapped by Tobi so he can have his revenge. A TobixShell oneshot. Takes place a couple weeks after Chapter 9 of 'I'M IN NARUTO'.

**Anime/manga: **Naruto

**Category: **drama/romance

**Pairing: **TobixShell

….

Shell sighed and stared at the photo in her hand. It was a picture of her and the Akatsuki taken together. Her eyes narrowed slightly in sadness. _Been three weeks since that incident…_

"Shell!"

Shell looked down from the roof of her apartment down at Sakura. "What?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to come eat dinner with us." She replied.

"Meh, alright." Shell put the picture in her back pocket and jumped down, following Sakura.

The two met up with Naruto and Kakashi at a restaurant that had ramen and other food. Naruto gave her a wave. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just remembering some good times I had with the Akatsuki." Shell replied sadly.

"You know, it's not your fault." Sakura says patting her shoulder. "You got mad and your bijuu was released."

_Yeah, but he only kills to protect me….._Shell thought. She sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said quickly and left without another word. She walked down the darkened streets, the lamp posts giving off the only light.

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps and turned around to see no one. "Who's there?" she asks. _Idiot, you're not supposed to say 'who's there?'. _

Then, she heard a whoosh and something hit the back of her neck. She hit the ground and blacked out.

…

Shell slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?"

"My hideout." A voice replied.

She whipped her head to the left to see Tobi. Her eyes widened. "Tobi?"

"You expected me to be dead, didn't you Shell?" he asks. This wasn't the Tobi she knew. Where was the carefree, silly, goofy Tobi?

"Y-yeah?"

He walked over and wrapped one hand around her throat, pushing her back down on the ground. She held his wrist tightly with both hands, trying to escape his grip. "Tobi….." she gasped.

"You killed our friends Shell. How could you?"

"It's not my fault! You know it's not my fault Tobi!"

He squeezed a little. "Wrong Shell, it _is _your fault. You killed everyone, even Hidan. And I thought he was immortal."

"Tobi, please! Stop! I'm sorry!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

His other hand bawled into a tight fist. He sighed deeply and then retreated the hand around her throat. She gasped, coughing and holding her throat while on her side. "Still a child I see. I met you almost six months ago and you haven't changed a bit."

"Shut up! I'm not a child!" she yelled.

He then put one hand on her head and pushed her down on the ground. More tears spilled down her cheeks. "You _are _a child Shell." He said and leaned down close to her ear. "You killed all your friends, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Kakuzu and Pein. But you couldn't kill me."

She sniffled. "The only reason you're not dead right now, is because you're my friend." He said quietly and sat down beside her.

Shell still lay on her side, sniffling. "The good and the bad, the strong and the weak….." she heard Tobi mutter.

She sat up and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry Tobi…."

He sighed. "I know…I don't even have the guts to hurt you Shell….but I want to do something else."

She blinked and gasped when he took off his mask. "Tobi…..." before she could say anything else, his mouth covered hers.

His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him while his right hand cradled her neck. She let out a small gasp, which allowed entrance into her mouth.

Her eyes slipped close and she kissed back, putting her arms loosely around his neck. He deepened the kiss almost instantly and then left a trail of kisses down her neck.

She let out a small moan when he found her weak spot. He smirked against her neck. "You're the good, I'm the bad."

He pulled away until he could look at her. She blushed madly. "Why…?" she asked.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders and pulled her to him so her head rested on his chest. "Because I love you Shell."

A tear ran down her face. He saw it and wiped it away. "What's wrong?"

"No one's ever said they loved me before. And I've been lonely for a long time." She replied, sighing.

He held her tight. "You won't be alone anymore. You'll have me."

She sniffled. "Really?"

He smiled. "Really."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
